Russians
|-|Asura Dima= |-|Angelic Boris= |-|Hellish Artyom= |-|Demigod Anatoli= |-|God-Emperor Putin= Russians are one of the most powerful race in The Comet Omnisphere, they are a benevolent/malevolent peaceful/warmongering people who only wish to live in peace/discord. Russians are divided into 2 sub-groups, The Outerslavs '''and '''The Siberians. '''The Outerslavs are the people living in extremely crowded mass-housing artificial universes created by the '''Multiversal Federation of Russia. The Siberians tend to live scattered around hyperverses or multiverses. This profile shows one of the top 4 most powerful russians in the entire Omnisphere. Powers & Stats Key: Asura Dima | Angelic Boris | Hellish Artyom | Demigod Anatoli | God-Emperor Putin Tier: Impossible to Define | Massively Beyond Impossible to Define | Beyond the Concept of Tiers | Beyond the Concept of Tiers | Massively Beyond the Concept of being Massively Beyond the concept of Tiers '''possibly '''Putin Tier Name: Dima Magadan | Boris Vorkuta | Artyom Stalingrad | Anatoli Petrovgrad | Vladimir Putin Origin: Russian Omniverse Gender: Men Age: 2.2 Kilocycles | 3.7 Megacycles | 2.3 Megacycles | 1 Petacycle | Beyond the Concept of Time Classification: Asura | Angel, Archangel of the Russian Skydeath Angels | Fallen Angel, Hellish Angel | Demigod | God-Emperor, Our Saviour Powers & Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 2.2 Kilocycles of Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat, True Flight, Regeneration (True Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5), Able to grow extra limbs as shown in Six-Armed Vajra and Mantra forms and multiply said power to a Million Fold, Can survive in Space, Size Manipulation, Danmaku, His various forms dramatically increase his power and stats a million fold, Can Increase his power in relation to rage, Immunity to Emotion Manipulation, Limitless Boundary Breaking, Time Manipulation, Durability Bypass, Durability Negation, Badass Embodiment, Conceptual Destruction, Paradox Immunity, Able to move normally in Accelerated, Stopped, Reversed time | Holy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Creation, Light Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, '''Transcendant Ethereal Angel Physiology, Cosmic Awareness, Empathy, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal Form, Intangibility, Omnifarious, Omnipotence Negation, Omniscience Negation, Omnipresence Negation, Angelic Force Manipulation, Absolute Condition, Limitless Boundary Manipulation, Meta Transcendence, Holy Force, Indomitable Will, Prime Being, Meta Teleportation | Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology, Same powers as Angelic Boris but multiplied to Kilofinity, Apocalyptic Force Manipulation, Divine Slayer, Absolute Force Manipulation, Almighty Ascension, Flawlessness, Omnicompetence | All powers from all previous forms but multiplied to Tenafinity, Transcendent Physiology, Anti-God Physiology, All Absolute Powers, All Almighty Powers, All Apocalyptic Powers, All Chaotic Powers, All Cosmic Powers, All Darkness Powers, All Death Powers, All Destructive Powers ,All Evil Powers ,All Meta Powers, All Offensive Powers, All Omni powers, All Primordial Powers, All Reality Manipulation Powers,All Void Powers, Nonexistence, Omnimalevolence | All powers from all previous forms multiplied to the 2nd Degree of Gamilafinity, '''Omniperfection, Life Creation, Omnilock, Personal Domain, Power Manifestation, Primordial Entity Physiology, Cosmic Manipulation, Dimensional Link, Divine Presence, Eldritch Soul, Fanaticism Inducement, Fatal Countenance, Fear Inducement, Foreign Energy/Foreign Material Manipulation, Insanity Inducement, Logic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Mesmerizing Presence, Power Mimicry, Power Stealing, Power Absorption, Universal Manipulation, Multiversal Manipulation, Omniverse Manipulation, Omnipotence on an Omniversal Scale '''Attack Potency: Low Outerversal | Kilofinity Outerversal | Wottafinity Outerversal | Low Omniversal | High Outeromniversal, Low Omnisphere Speed: Infinitely Faster than Omnipresence | Petafinitely Faster than Omnipresence | Massively Beyond Petafinitely Faster than Omnipresence | Kilofinitely Instant | Beyond the Concept of Speed and Time and Space Lifting Strength: Low Megafinity | Petafinitely Immeasurable | Gamilafinitely Immeasurable | Impossibly Truly Infinitely Irrelevant | Beyond the Concept of Lifting Striking Potency: Same as AP but Infinitely Stronger | Same as AP but Bolarfinitely Stronger | Same as AP but Bolarfiniteplexly Stronger | Impossible to Define | Low Omnisphere Range: Impossible to Define. Durability: All forms have Ultimate Invincibility exponentially powered up to the Graham's Numbereth Degree of Terafinity Intelligence: All forms have Adaptive Omniscience while Vladimir Putin has Omniversal Omniscience Weaknesses: Unknown, might not be applicable at all. Other Notable Victories: Finnish people (Finally got their revenge) Germans (Drove them into Omniversal Extinction across all timelines including the ones that are on par with Vladimir Putin) Americans Ajimu Najimi against God Emperor Putin (Ajimu Najimi has a very miniscule amount of attacks, God Emperor Putin surpasses that by about 78 degrees of Infinity) Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Gods Category:Russian Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Characters with forms